The invention provides a hydraulic controller for a continuously variable transmission. DE 195 19 162 A1 makes such a hydraulic controller known that comprises a power part and a control part. Just one pump is provided in this hydraulic controller that supplies the power part on the one hand and the control part on the other. A high-pressure pump must therefore be provided in order to perform both functions. Since higher pressures therefore exist, especially at the control inputs of the valves, this leads to high leakage rates. This also results in increased fuel consumption.
The hydraulic controller according to the invention has the advantage, on the other hand, that fewer leaks occur and fuel consumption decreases. It is especially advantageous to use a high-pressure pump and a low-pressure pump. It is also appropriate if an additional pressure limiting valve is installed after the throttle position.
Further advantages and advantageous further developments of the hydraulic controller according to the invention arise out of the description.